


Coins

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Being a waiter is one of the worst jobs he's ever had, but it's all he can do right now. The pay sucks but the tips can be good, especially at fancy restaurants like this.





	Coins

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing small little things instead of working on actual things. Like poolboy and a special surprise I have for you guys!!

In a room of dim lighting, messy eaters, and rude customers, Pete always appreciates a good tip.

Being a waiter is one of the worst jobs he's ever had, but it's all he can do right now. The pay sucks but the tips can be good, especially at fancy restaurants like this.

Pete takes the tip money and sighs lightly to himself. Six hours on his feet every day is hell. He just wants one moment to himself, but unfortunately, two more people arrive for a table.

It's a taller man, blond hair an almost whitish color, and a shorter man with redder hair and green blue eyes. The shorter one is so damn cute, and Pete has to hold himself back from complimenting himself.

"Table for two." The taller man says, and God, he looks like one of those asshole pretentious types. "Make it quick, thanks." The shorter man winces and gives Pete an apologetic smile, who forces a smile to his face.

"Right this way. We have a table open." Pete says, grabbing two menus and setting off. The pair follows him and sits down at the table, and Pete lays the menu in front of him.

"Can I start you guys with something to drink?" Pete asks, eyes on the shorter man. He's absolutely gorgeous, and way out of this other guys league. "Alcohol?" He asks, though he's not even entirely sure the shorter man is twenty one.

The taller man rolls his eyes. "Sure. Why not? I have a feeling I'll need some alcohol before this date becomes enjoyable." Pete strains to hear the joking tone in his voice but there's none, and he nearly frowns.

The younger man grimaces however. "Billy-"

"William." The taller one corrects, frowning. "Billy sounds stupid, Patrick." The shorter man, Patrick, just frowns even more.

Pete feels bad for him, and he has a feeling it's going to be a long night for both him and Patrick.

\--

About an hour later, Patrick and William are done eating. Pete has witnessed first hand William insulting Patrick and Patrick attempting to make small conversation, only to be shut down each time.

Pete doesn't know how William can be so shitty, especially towards Patrick, whose gorgeous and seems really nice.

When he comes back to collect the check, William is nowhere to be seen. "Will you be splitting the check?" Pete asks hesitantly, seeing Patrick's eyes shine wetly.

"N-no. He um. Left." Patrick tells Pete, wiping his eyes and swallowing hard. He takes the check shakily and sighs, pulling out his card.

Pete licks his lips nervously. "He was an asshole. You deserve better." Pete says without thinking, before cursing himself for it. He wasn't really supposed to talk to customers like that. "You're cute and you seem really nice, it's his loss and he was terrible anyways. Seriously." Pete goes on, offering Patrick a smile.

Patrick's eyes fall on his nametag before he looks back up at him. "Thank you, Pete. That's the first nice thing I've heard tonight." He chuckles weakly, but Pete can see the pain in his eyes.

The nerve of some people. "Since tonight was so terrible... how about I take you out? It'll make up for the terrible date." Pete offers without realizing what he's saying. He looks around, but no ones watching, thankfully. He needs this job.

Patrick raises his eyebrows, but laughs lightly. "I don't know. I've been told I'm not very interesting." Patrick says, and behind the laughter, Pete can see real insecurity.

"I doubt it. It'll be fun, c'mon. At least let me give you my number." Pete tells him, smiling again. Patrick returns the smile after a moments though and nods. "Then I'll be right back." Pete winks at him, taking the card and the check.

As he swipes his card, he grins widely to himself. He's totally got a date, with a cute boy, too. Patrick seems nice and interesting and Pete can't wait to get to know him and make up for the absolutely terrible date he just had. He'll make sure to give him the best date of his life.

Pete writes down his number on a small slip of paper and slides in next to the card. He makes his way back to Patrick's table, whose sitting there looking lonely and still a little sad. He brightens when he sees Pete, however, and Pete counts that as a plus.

"Thank you, sir. Please come again soon." Pete gives the customary goodbye, and smiles again at Patrick. Patrick smiles back, and as he walks off, he can hear the beeping of a number being put into a phone.

\--

Two days later, Pete receives a text.

_So, about that dinner?_

He grins and begins to call the number, looking forward to talking with Patrick.


End file.
